Mischief Managed
by jessgiesbrecht
Summary: Ashlynn Brooks and Bree Evans, who just so happens to be Lily Evans' sister, are best friends. Follow their adventures with the marauders while in Hogwarts. (My friend and I are writing this so I have no idea how long it will end up being)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys! So this is a marauders era fanfic that my friend and I decided to write. I know some of the facts may be a little off or a little too modern for the time period it's supposed to be in. I hope you enjoy!_

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I nudged Ash and pointed to Lily. "Lily's hanging around Severus again!" I said in a singsong voice.

We giggled and I started skipping. "I think she likes him more than you!" She said. I gasped and hit her arm.

"Ashlyn Catie Brooks!" I screech, hitting her arm again. "Take that back! I'm the most loveable person ever!"

I glare at her as she scoffs. "Sure you are." I roll my eyes.

"You are now receiving the silent treatment!" I exclaim, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Okay." Ash said, smirking.

We walk around in the park for a little bit and I feel my resolve breaking. I run ahead to the swings and sit on one, waiting for Ash to catch up. I sit, biting my lip, for a few minutes before giving in.

"I give up!" I yell.

"Bree! We have to go home now!" Lily said, walking over to me.

"Okay! I'll come in a moment!" I turned back to Ash. "I'll talk to you again tomorrow right?"

She nodded. "I'll call you're house early tomorrow morning."

"Bye!" I yell as Lily came back and started dragging me. I waved at her erratically and she waved back.

"Bye!" I heard her yell back, laughing.

Lily dragged me home and Petunia glared at her. She turned to me and smiled, "Hello Bree."

I gave her a confused glance. "Hi?"

Petunia laughed and dragged me off to her room. "Lily's a freak Bree! Stay away from her!"

I gave her my puppy dog eyes and a pout. "But she's my twin sister!"

Petunia sighed in defeat, "fine. Just be careful."

I gave her a sweet smile. "I will 'Tunia." I love sucking up to her. She loves me now!

"Go to the kitchen Bree. Mummy said she had a letter for you."

I ran back to the kitchen. "Mummy! 'Tunia said you had a letter for me!"

Mummy nodded and handed me the letter. It looked old, with a wax seal and everything. "Lily got one too! You're a witch!"

My jaw dropped. Witch? I'm a witch? Lily's a witch? I can do magic? I CAN DO MAGIC!

I looked back at the letter. It was addressed to me, but where the address should be, it said 'the small bedroom'. How did they know that I had the smaller bedroom so that I wasn't with Lily all the time?

With a shrug, I opened it up.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Ms. Bree Evans

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed, a list of all necessary books and items.

The Term starts September 1st. Send an owl with your reply before July 31st.

Sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonnagal (Deputy Headmistress)

I looked up at my mum. "I'm... a witch?"

She smiled at me. "Yes honey. Now, how about you go talk to Lily."

I grinned mischievously an tiptoed up the stairs. I got to Lily's room and silently cheered when the door was open and she wasn't inside. I crept in and hid in her closet, making sure not to move anything. I waited a few minutes before I heard her walk into her room. Her footsteps were getting closer to the closet. I waited until I was sure she was close, then I jumped out and yelled "LILEH!"

She screamed. I started laughing and suddenly I was being beaten by a book. "How. Dare. You. Scare. Me. Like. That!"

"Ow! Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" She didn't listen and continued hitting me with the book. "Ow! Lily! Stop!" She finally stopped and I glared at her. "Books hurt!" I pouted.

She laughed and walked over to her mirror. I followed her and looked in the mirror. We looked identical except I had piercing blue eyes and she had bright green eyes. I looked at my arm, where she kept hitting me, and noticed a dark bruise forming.

"Lily!" I whine. She looks at my arm and laughs.

"Serves you right!" I glare at her.

"I heard you're a witch." I said vaguely.

Her head snapped in my direction. "You're a witch too!" I nodded and she practically jumped on me.

"Lily! No hugs!" She slowly let go of me. "Thank you!" She smiled sheepishly. "I'm going to my room now to avoid dying!"

"Bye!" She said as I walked out.

I got to my room and closed the door. I can't believe we're witches! But what about Ash? I can't just leave her in the dark. I should tell her. But what if she freaks out? What if she hates me?

I fall asleep, still worrying about what Ash's reaction will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn's P.O.V.

"I give up!" Bree yelled as I sat down on one of the swings next to her. All of a sudden Lily called to Bree.

"Bree! We have to go home now!"

"Okay! I'll come in a moment!" she turned to face me. "I'll talk to you again tomorrow right?"

I nodded and smiled. "I'll call your house early tomorrow morning."

Lily took Bree by the hand and started dragging her away. She waved spastically at me, I giggled and waved back.

"Bye!" I yelled to her. Man we are weird. I sat on the swings for a little while longer. I was so lost in thought I hadn't noticed the sun had slowly creeped down so it was just above the tops of the trees.

"Shoot! Crap! Mum's gonna be so worried!" I said as I shot up off the swing. I ran maybe half a block when I ran into something and fell back on my butt.

"Crap! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I mumbled a few more apologies before the stranger cut me off.

"It's all right." Said a voice that was clearly male. I looked up to see a boy with long-ish, black, shaggy hair and grey eyes. Not gonna lie here, but he was sort of good looking.

"Well I'm truthfully sorry that I ran over you, but I must be off. Good bye...?" I said waiting for his name.

"Sirius, and you are...?"

"Ashlyn. I really need to hurry now. It was nice meeting you, Sirius!" I called over my shoulder.

"Bye Ashlyn!" he replied with a chuckle. I ran home as fast as I could, I'm sure she would be worried and hopefully not mad. When i got to our house, I fumbled with the door handle. I tried to open the door as quietly as i could.

"Ashlyn is that you?" she sounded like she was on the verge of panicking.

"Yes, it's me. I'm so sorry I didn' come home earlier, I was with Bree, Lily and Severus, and we lost track of time. It won't happen again, I promise." I crossed my heart. It wasnt a complete lie, but if I told her I was by myself, she would freak.

"Please try to at least tell me if you are with them. I don't want to loose you too." She wrapped me in a big bear hug. I giggled.

"You won't loose me mum." She let out a little sigh.

"That reminds me." she said pulling out of the hug. She walked into the kitchen and brought out a thick, yellow-ish envelope. It had a red wax seal holding it closed. "This came for you today."

"What is it?" I asked. She laughed.

"Open it and find out."

It was adressed to me, but very specificly. It stated that I lived in the room next to the bathroom, how did they know that? I opened it and it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Ms. Ashlyn Brooks,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed, a list of all necessary books and items.

The Term starts September 1st. We await your owl before July 31st.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonnagal (Deputy Headmistress)

I looked at my mum to see if this was a joke. She looked curious as to what it said. I handed her the letter, with my eyebrows raised. She turned to me with the same expression, then turned to the next page and handed it to me. It was an explanation of what "Hogwarts" was and how I was a muggleborn witch; the basics.

"Oh my gosh, I'm a witch. This is great! I can do magic! What am I going to tell Bree? What if she hates me!" I sarted to worry.

"Bree is your best friend, I really don't think she would hate you because you're going to a different school. Now we need to give them an answer, because I really don't want to have an owl sitting in my Kitchen."

"There's an owl in our Kitchen?!" I ran to go investigate. Sure enough there was a big brown owl sitting on the table. I quickly scribbled them a reply and gave it to the owl, patted it on its head and it flew out the open window. I said a good night to my mum and went upstairs to my room, clutching the letter in my hand. I read it over a few more times, until I fell asleep. How am I going to tell Bree?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bree's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a start. It's been two days since I got the letter and I have yet to tell Ash. I'm still worried about what she'll think.

"Bree! Come down here!" Mummy yelled, probably from the living room.

"Coming mummy!" I yelled back, running down the stairs. I slipped on the bottom stair and fell to the ground. "Ow" I groan. I heard a laugh come from the living room, specifically my best friends laugh.

"Ash?" I say as I pick myself up off the ground.

"Hi Bree!" She said. "I wanted to talk to you..." She glanced around awkwardly.

"Okay... I kinda maybe have to talk to you too." I mumble. I don't know how to tell her. My mummy gives me a pointed look and leaves the room. I tug at the sleeves of my jumper nervously.

"You go first." We said at the same time.

"Okay, I'll go first." We said again.

"Stop it!" We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Okay, I'm a witch?" We said at the same time again. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I attacked her with a hug.

"Are you going to Hogwarts? lily and I are! Are you? are YOU? ARE YOU?!" I started rambling and my voice got louder and louder. I had to stop after a minute because I wasn't breathing.

"I'm going to Hogwarts too!" Ash squealed. Oh. my. god. Ash just squealed.

"You have to tell me everything!" I say to her, grabbing my shoes. "Mummy! We're going to the park!" I yelled at my mummy.

"Okay! Be home before supper and tell Lily if you're going to stay at Ashlyn's house!" With that we walked out of the house.

We talked about everything that has happened and she told me about Sirius. I ship them. No. I yacht them. I will make sure they get together. What am I talking about? I don't even know who he really is! I'll ship them after I meet him.

"Oh my god! What if you don't see him again because of Hogwarts! What if he hates you! What if-" I was cut off from my 'what if's by Ash smacking my arm. "Ow!"

"Bree Grace Evans! You will come with me right now!" I raise my eyebrow at her using my full name. "Fine! Bree, c'mon! Lets go to my house! I'll let Lily know you're staying over!"

I roll my eyes. "Fine! Why do you have to be so demanding!" I flip my hair. "Guuurl, it's tiring!" I said in a really girly high pitched voice. I burst out laughing and fell to the ground. I laid in the grass for a few minutes trying to calm down. A guy with black hair walked over to Ash and started talking to her. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but he kept glancing at me questioningly. I really need to stop having laugh attacks!

I finally calm down, stand up, and brush myself off. I walk over to Ash like nothing happened. "Bree, this is Sirius. Sirius, this is my best friend, Bree." We shook hands and then Ash said that we should get going. We walked to her house and found out that Sirius lived a street over. Sirius and I got along well, surprisingly.

We contacted my family, saying that I wasn't going home, and we hung out all night like normal 11 year olds... Well as normal as I get.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ash's P.O.V.**

Me and Bree had reached the park by now, I told her all about everything that has happened and how neither of us wanted to tell the other. Finally I got to literaly running into Sirius. For some reason she seemed to be super excited. Suddenly she perked up.

"Oh my god! What if you don't see him again because of school! What if he hates you! What if-" I smacked Bree on her arm. I couldn't hear her say that anymore, I've been thinking about that as well as what Bree would say. "Ow!" she exclaimed.

"Bree Grace Evans! You are coming with me right now!" this was not the place to be talking about this. She raised her eyebrows at me. I know she doesn't like her full name. "Fine! Bree, c'mon! let's go back to my house, I'll let Lily know you're staying over!" She just rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Why do you have to be so demanding! Guuurl, it's tiring!" she said that in a very high pitched tone, with a flip of her hair. I giggled, and she fell over on the floor laughing. As I was shaking my head at her, someone called my name from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Sirius. My face had probably turned very red by now.

"Hi Ashlyn."

"Hey Sirius, how's it going?"

He shrugged. "Eh, it could be worse." he paused for a second, looking at Bree. "Who is that?"

"That would be my best friend, Bree." she was still having a laugh attack. I giggled. "She's a little weird, but thats why we're friends." Bree had calmed down enough and walked over to us."Bree this is Sirius, Sirius this is my bestie Bree." They shook hands, Sirius looked a little awkward about it but Bree was all for it.

"Bree, we should probably go now. My mum will be worried. See ya later Sirius." I gave him a small wave.

"Wait, can I walk with you? My house is that way too." I smiled and nodded. He returned the smile, needless to say, he had a nice smile. Wait did I just think that! nope must have been my imagination. Turns out Sirius lived just a street away. While I was daydreaming, Sirius and Bree were talking, the got along very well for two people who just met. We said our farewells and went into the house.

"Hey mum, is it ok if Bree stays over?" I yelled as soon as the door closed.

"Yeah, no problem honey!" she yelled back from the kitchen. I smiled at Bree.

"C'mon let's tell Lily." when we got back, we naturally got a snack and went up to my room.

"You and Sirius seem to get along." I told her with a wiggle of my eyebrows. She laughed.

"Hahahaha, good one." Her tone was full of sarcasm. "I yacht you two!"

"What does that even mean?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. She sighed like she had told people this before. Knowing her she probably has.

"It's like shipping, only more hardcore."

I nodded. "Nonono, he would never like me. Plus I won't see him because of school." We talked for what seemed like hours about Hogwarts. We were both super excited. Eventually we fell asleep, excited for what school would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bree's P.O.V.**

Today we're taking the train to Hogwarts! I can't wait!

Ash was sleeping over because my parents offered to take her to the train station with us.

I grabbed Ash's arm and tug. She let out a garbled noise and I started laughing.

"Ashlynn. Look! Batman is waiting to talk to you outside my window!" I laughed even more as she wakes up.

"He is? Wait, your lying again, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yup!" I practically screamed and ran to Lily's room. I started banging on the door.

"Lily! LilyLilyLilyLilyLilyLily..." I repeated until she opened the door and glared at me.

"What, Bree?" She snapped. Well someone isn't a morning person.

"We have to be at the train station in an hour and a half! It's already 9 o'clock. C'mon!" Her eyes widened as I pointed out the time.

"Why are you only waking me now! I need to make sure all of my things are packed! Then I have to check yours because I'm sure you've forgotten something..." She started rambling. I slowly backed away and went back to my room.

"ASH!" I scream.

"What?" Oh, she was next to me. Oops?

"I need food! Make me foods pwease?" I gave her puppy dog eyes. "Pwease pwease pwease..."

She conceded and grabbed my arm, dragging me downstairs.

As we passed the living room, I noticed that mummy and daddy were in there.

"Mummy! I need food! Ash's gonna poison me!" I yelled as Ash continued to drag me.

"I made you breakfast already! It's sitting out!" My daddy yelled. Yay! FOOOD!

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the pancakes sitting on the table. There was another two plates next to them which I assumed were for Lily and Ash.

I started eating the pancakes as fast as I could while Ash took her time strolling into the kitchen.

"PANCAKES!" I screamed at her, with pancake in my mouth. She probably couldn't figure out what I said, but then again, she might've figured it out.

Lily followed her in. "You really need to learn to act like a lady, Bree."

I looked at her, shocked. I quickly swallowed what was in my mouth. "I shall never be a lady! Nor shall I be a gentleman! I shall be a..." Crap! I couldn't think of a word.

"Messy pig?" Ash offered. I glared at her.

"Delinquent?" Lily offered.

"No!" I pouted. "I'll be a Bree!"

"Or you'll just be crazy, but don't worry! I'll be crazy with ya!" Ash said.

I got up and hugged her. "That, my friend, is why your my bestestest friend!" Lily rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak. "Lily. Bestestest is mah word! Leave it." She slowly closed her mouth.

They slowly finished their pancakes. Mummy walked into the kitchen as Lily was taking her last bite.

"We need to leave in 20 minutes. Bree, get dressed please. We don't need you going out in your pyjamas again." I pouted, huffed and stomped out of the room.

When I got back to my room, I went to grab some clothes. I grabbed my favourite jumper, which is coincidentally a pyjama top, which was purple with a turtle on it. I then grabbed a pair of jeans and threw them on.

I slid back downstairs when I had finished. Our trunks were nicely lined up at the door and everyone was waiting for me. I grabbed my black high tops and slowly put them on.

"Bree! Hurry up! We can't be late!" Lily said. I sped up and we were off.

The only problem with growing up not knowing your a wizard, is having no idea how to get to platform 9 3/4.

I fell a little behind the group. Suddenly a nearly fell over. An arm caught me before I could hit the ground. I looked up to see a guy my age with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ummmmm. Hi?" I awkwardly said. He still hasn't put me down yet.

"Oh. Uh, Hi." He mumbled and stood me back upright. "I'm Remus Lupin, by the way." He held out his hand.

"I'm Bree Evans!" I said, shaking his hand. "Do you, by any chance, know how to get to platform 9 3/4?"

He nodded. "Follow me." We started walking and found my family near the 'passage'. "You need to run through that wall."

I stared at him for about a second before I shrugged and ran at the wall. I looked around and saw a large, scarlet train.

Ash, Lily and Remus soon came through as well. Remus left to get himself a compartment or something. I think he was just being awkward.

"Lets go!" I screamed and grabbed Ash's and Lily's hands, dragging them towards the train.

Lily soon left with Severus Snape, so Ash and I were left to our own devices. Me trying to prank random people passing by, and her reading.

We got lonely pretty fast, or at least I did. We set off to find Lily.

Her compartment was only a few away from ours. I walked in. "Hey Remus! Hey Sirius! Who's the other dude?"

Ash smacked the back of my head as she followed me in. Lily looked ultimately distressed. She took one glance around. "C'mon Sev. We're leaving."

"She sounds like a prat." I said as she walked out. Ash have me a pointed look and I just rolled my eyes. "So, who's the dude?"

"I'm James Potter." He said.

"I'm Ashlyn Brooks." Ash said, then went off to have a conversation with Sirius.

"I'm Bree Evans. The prat who just left is my twin sister, Lily." I said, plopping down on James' stomach. He really shouldn't lay down on the seats if he doesn't wanna be sat on.

"Get. Off. You. Oaf!" He said, as he tried shoving me off.

"But I was gonna let you guys help me prank." I said, giving a small pout. "Oh well, I guess I should be going then." I got up and started walking for the door.

"Wait! Prank?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ash P.O.V.**

Lily ditched us as soon as she could, how rude. I took out a book, I think it was my tranfiguration book, honestly I want really paying that much attention to it. Bree was going around trying to prank people, oh well Bree will always be Bree. but thats ok cuz she's my bestest friend. I guess she got bored of having dirty looks shot her way, hehehe isn't she great at making friends, so we went to find Lily on the train. We found her in a compartment with Severus, in the next compartment there were some familiar faces, so naturally Bree walked in, and naturally I followed her.

"Hey Remus! Hey Sirius! Who's the other dude?" I smacked her on the back of her head. Man she needs to be more polite. Lily looked around at us, rolled her eyes looking upset.

"C'mon Sev. We're leaving."

As they left Bree says "she looks like a prat." I gave her a look that said 'she's your sister, give her a break'. All she did was roll her eyes at me. Well then...! she just continued talking. "Who's the dude?" she asked again.

"I'm James Potter." the guy (James, obviously) replied.

"I'm Ashlyn Brooks." I said as I sat down beside Sirius. "Hey I didn't know you were coming to Hogwarts" I said to him. He smiled.

"That's kind of the point of witches and wizards, only they are supposed to know who they are." oops I knew that already, oh well. I just shrugged.

"Isn't it exciting! We are going to learn magic, real magic! Like not even the fake stuff they do at magic shows!" I rambled for a bit till I notice him looking at Bree funnily. I looked up and noticed that Bree had taken a seat on James' chest. Well that's what he gets for lying down on the bench. I rolled my eyes at her and I turned back to Sirius. "So which house do you want to be in?" I said changing the subject.

"Well, I don't want to be in slytherin, and gryffindor sounds fun but I don't think my parents would enjoy that. What about you?"

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"That is classified information, for all I know you could be a slytherin trying it get information out of me." He said with a smile. "But I promise to tell you someday." Sirius added, and stuck out his pinky. I hooked my pinky with his and smiled.

"But I was gonna let you guys help me prank." Bree says as she puts on her best 'I'm a lost puppy dog, help me please' look. Man she needs to teach me that, she could get anything with that look. "Oh well, I guess I should be going then." She got up off of James, and started for the door.

"Wait! Prank!" James and Sirius said at the same time.

"Yeah, but I can see that you guys don't want to so, it was nice talking to you, bye."

"Wait, what do you have in mind?" James questioned, as he sat up on the bench.

"Well I was thinking, adding this pink muggle hair dye to these dung bombs and throwing them into the someone's compartment. What do you think, too much for you to handle?" She knows just what to say to get people to do what she wants. She raised an eyebrow at us, challenging us to say something. I just shook my head at them.

"You guys don't have to do it, it's not like she's going to do anything if you don't do it. Well she might do the prank anyway but she won't do anything to you, I hope. She may prank you, but if we are going to become friends you'll have to get used to that." I told them.

"No no, we accept the challenge." Said Sirius seriously. James nodded.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks." Remus added in.

"Alright, plenty of time to get them to prank during the year." Bree said with a wave of her hand. "Here's the plan," she went into immense detail and blah blah blah, I'll spare you the details, but the point of their prank was to throw the dung bombs into a compartment with a bunch of slytherins to turn everything on them or near them pink. Bree reached into her trunk and took out black face paint and put lines underneath her eyes, like a football player. She turned and did the same to James and Sirius despite their protests. "Let's rollout!" And with that they left sneaking away down the hall of the train. I rolled my eyes and scooted closer to Remus.

"Hey, how's life?" Man I'm so awkward. Turns out, so was Remus. I found out he likes reading, and he'd rather study than pull pranks, totally opposite from Bree. Me and Remus have a lot in common. He's not very talkative, me and Bree will change that.

"What's your favourite book?" I asked him. Randomly asking awkward questions are my specialty. Remus thought for a bit before answering.

"*insert Remus lupins favourite book here*. What about yours?"

"Never heard of it. What's it about?" I asked. He went into a big thing about the book, halfway through him talking Bree, James and Sirius burst into the room, panting. They quickly shut the door, closed the blinds and locked it. Through the crack in the blind we could see a bunch of angry pink slytherins. I tried to hold in my laughter, but a giggle escaped, causing me to throw my hand to my mouth, trying to keep quiet. I saw that everybody was trying not to laugh either. As soon as the slytherins left we burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOD! That was amazing! Did you see their faces?! PRICLESS! Hey Ash, guess who was in there?! Severus! He's all pink now!" Exclaimed Bree. They went into great detail on how the prank went. I have to applaud them, they didn't get caught. We laughed and talked until the train stopped. This is going to be a fun year.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bree P.O.V**

The train stopped and we all got off.

Well, I pulled everyone off.

Some lady who called herself Proffessor Grample was calling us over to a bunch of boats. Imma gonna call her Gramps.

"Four to a boat!" Gramps called out.

"Aye aye Gramps!" I yelled back as Lily, Ash and Sev hit me on the back of my head. "Ow! You guys are mean!"

"Well then learn to shut up!" Lily huffed as she grabbed Severus' arm and stomped off.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" I jumped as James said that right behind me. I whacked him on the head a few times as payback.

"I don't know what that expression means, but I'll assume that it meant something along the lines of 'what is wrong with her'. She's always like this." I said in one breath.

The shorty, James, Sirius and Remus all sat together in the boat and Lily was already sitting in a full boat. Ash and I had nowhere to sit! NOOOOOOOOO

"Why'd you just yell no?" Ash asked while turning to me.

"Because there aren't any seats because all of my friends hate me." I started to dramatically sob and fall to the floor. Gramps came running over.

"What is wrong with her?" She asked Ash. I suddenly stopped while Ash was answering her, got up, and sat on James and Remus in their boat. I gave them a puppy dog pout and I could see them trying to resist. They finally gave up and let me sit there, but kicked off the short guy so that Ash could sit there too.

"Bree! Do you know what day tomorrow is?!" Ash suddenly yelled at me. I jumped in surprise and tumbled to the floor of the boat.

"I don't know. The first day of school?" I answered as a question. Man, falling hurt. I rubbed my head gently from where it banged against the wood. "Thanks a lot Ash." I said sarcastically. I'm a sarcastic little witch.

"No! It's September 2nd. It's Petunia's birthday!" I suddenly remembered 'Tunias birthday as she said it. I can't believe that I forgot it. "Wait!" I screamed as she started to walk away.

"What?" She asked, turning around.

"How did you know that it's 'Tunias birthday today?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"She's been talking about it since the first day of August." Ash laughed once then we were at the castle.

We all walked in single file. Some lady came to talk to us but I wasn't paying attention. We walked into what I assumed was called the 'great hall' because of what everyone else was saying. This room would be great to set up pranks in. We were soon sorted by the talking hat, you know... comletely normal, and I was super happy to know that we were all in the same house. Lily was upset though because she wouldn't shut up.

Someone led us to the 'common room' and soon we all went to bed.

'WAKE UP!" Someone yelled in my ear. My eyes shot open and I glared as I saw Ashlyn.

"Ashlyn... you wILL DIE!" She jumped and ran out of the room. Meany.

I got dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a baggy black sweater. I put on my converse' and headed towards the door. I quickly ran back as I realized that I forgot my glasses. I didn't want to fall because I couldn't see where I was going.

I decided to wander around the castle because I had no idea where the food room was. I was brushing my hands against the tapestries when my hand suddenly went further through. I looked around, and when I was sure that no one was there, I moved it over. THERE WAS A SECRET PASSAGE!

I went running down it. The floor suddenly was slanted so I went rolling down the hill. I came out infront of the giant doors in the front hall! I found the food room!

I walked inside and the smell of food pretty much smacked me in the face. "FOOOOOOOD!" i went running to the nearest table, which happened to be Hufflepuff, and started eating. No one was making a sound but I didn't care. I hadn't eaten in hours.

Ash and Lily came and got me at some point. "Bree! You can't just go off scaring Hufflepuffs like that!" Lily whisper-yelled as we walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"Sorry." I said with a weird shrug thingy. "I was hungry!" I sat down at the table and grabbed a plate full of food. Remus looked at me like I had 2 heads. "What?" I asked with my mouth full so it probably sounded more like "Wruhrt".

"Nothing." He said quickly before going back to whatever he was doing. I shrugged and went back to eating, until James took my bacon pieces and threw them into the fire. I threw my head onto Ash's shoulder and started to sob. Well fake sob but close enough. I ignored everyone, getting louder and shit, until they all gave me more bacon.

I smiled and ate the bacon in silence, still ignoring James for throwing my bacon in the first place. "Bree! Talk to meh! I miss your weird voice!" James yelled. Right in my ear.

I winced and glared at him before getting up with some food and walking off. I heard Ash say something but I wasn't paying attention. I went back to the common room to get my bag. I quickly found my Mickey Mouse backpack and stuffed my books into it.

I walked back into the great hall just as A professor was leaving. "Bree Evans! Here is your schedule. School starts in an hour. Be ready." She said and walked off. Great. Thank you annonymous teacher...Well then, I'd better find Ash and head to class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ash P.O.V**

Bree has escaped! I repeat Bree has escaped! Ok let me fill you in, Lily, Bree and I were all sorted into the same house, Gryffindor. I had woken up Bree (in probably not the nicest way) and I was going to drag her to breakfast. Me, James, Remus and Peter, were waiting in the common room, for Sirius and Bree to come down so we could all go to breakfast together.

"How early is it?" Asked a grumbly voice. I turned to see Sirius walking down the stairs very slowly. I giggled. He looks funny with his hair all messy.

James replied, "It's almost 7, we're going to be late if Bree i- oh there she is." We watched as a half asleep Bree came stumbling down the stairs. She went right past us not saying anything else, and out the portrait door thingy. I looked at the boys and they all looked really confused, so I started walking after Bree. She must walk really fast because when we got out of the door she was no where in sight.

"Man that girl can walk fast. Should we go look for her?" Asked Sirius.

"We can look for her on the way to the great hall. We don't want to miss breakfast and getting our school schedules." Remus is all about that school work. I nodded and called out, "Bree you loveable idiot! Where are you!?"

"Bree ya little shit come out we want to get breakfast! I'm hungry!" said Sirus. Walking was getting really tiring, so I turned to Sirius giving him a pleading look.

"Piggy back?" I asked, with a sad look. He sighed and bent his knees so I could get on. I smiled and we headed out to the food hall. I had almost fallen asleep on Sirius' back, when we got down to the front of the school. We sat down at the Gryffindor Table, I grabbed a spoonful of scrambeld eggs and bacon! Bacon is life! As I was shoving my face with bacon, Professor McGonagall walked up and down the Gryffindor table handing out our schedules.

"Where is Ms Evans?" she asked.

"I'm right here Professor McGonagall." Lily spoke Professor shook her head.

"No No, the other one, the weirder one." I tried to stop myself from giggling at her, calling Bree the weird one. Not even one day at this school and she alredy has a reputation. The other people shrugged.

"We lost her Professor. She walked out of the common room this morning and we lost her. We tried looking for her but we got hungry so we came here." Remus said, sounding concerned. Well that makes one of us. McGonagall just shook her head, gave us pieces of paper and walked away. Oh well, I continued eating my bacon, when suddenly Bree came running into the room. We watched as she ran over to the Hufflepuff table and started shoveling bacon in her mouth, like she has never seen food before. Lily and I rushed over to bring her back to the Gryffindors.

"Bree you can't just go off scareing the Hufflepuffs!" scolded Lily.

"BUT I'M NOT SCARING THEM!?"

and the unicorns blew up hogwarts and all its inhabitants. ~Bree,

James took one of Bree's bacon! Oh my god how dare he! He's going to be in trouble later! She stopped talking to him... I zoned out.

"Hey Ash do you hear anyone talking?" Bree asked me.

"Uhhhhhh, Jam-" she gave me a death glare, oops "nope no one" I shot James an apologetic look and continued eating my bacon. Hey don't judge! BACON IS LIFE! That should be a t-shirt.

...And Noelle was a dickbecause she never updates the story ~Bree

School time! We got your double potions with the Slytherins (yay)

We headed down to the dungeons where we were to be mixing potions, and making things explode. We sat down and Professor Slughorn started talking and talking and talking. I got bored of him talking so I took out a spare bit of parchment and wrote Bree a note, 'I'm booorrreeed...'

'Meeeeee tooooo. Wanna prank!'

I contemplated (that's a big word and I didn't know I knew that word) but I wrote 'yeah sure, why not'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bree P.O.V**

Homework

Homewor

Homewo

Homew

Home

Hom

Ho

H

Ha

Hah

Haha

Haha n

Haha no

Let me recap.

SCHOOL WAS BORING! All Ash and I did was plan to plan a prank later.

Lily, Ash and Remus were working on homework, I was just sitting upside down on the couch trying to distract them.

Well, not Ash. I payed her to do my homework. I payed her with 'Go away Bree' coupons.

I suddenly shot up as the door opened and laughter came wafting through the door.

"SIRIUS! I'M DYING! HALP!" I screamed as I saw two black heads come closer. Then I fell on my head. I heard laughing, mostly Sirius' coz he sounds like a dog when he laughs, and pouted. I opened my eyes and started to fake cry. I curled up in a ball and put my head on my arm to hide my face in case I smile.

"Lily!" I heard a voice yell, I winced as it was right by my ear. "Ashlynn! We need help!" I almost laughed while fake crying... meaning I hiccuped.

"WHat did you do?" I heard Lily and Ash say at the same time as they came back from the other side of the room.

"I think they broke her" I heard Remus' voice say.

I felt multiple arms go around me and voices but I knew that Ash wasn't part of that group. She knew me too well.

"Bree. Get up right now or I refuse to help you prank ever again." Ash said. I jumped up and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"nononononono! I'll behave now! Don't take away my pranks!" I was practically begging now. I looked around to see everyone glaring at me. "Oh. Hey guys..."

"Bree! I. Will. Kill. YOU!" Sirius and James screamed at me. They started running, and so did I.

"You won't catch me Siri! Jamey, have fun eating my dust!" I started running even faster once I was out of the fat lady. That sounds weird.

I flew around the corner and hid behind the conveniently placed statue in an alcove just in time. Sirius and James were flying around the corner only seconds after I had hidden myself. They were screaming my name and some chosen curses at me.

After they had gone around another corner, I came out of my hiding place and started walking back to the common room. I suddenly heard a shout, then everything went black.

"How did you-"

"Stop blaming-"

I groaned as multiple voices started to appear.

"SHHH! She's waking up!"

I opened my eyes, taking longer than I expected to but I don't know why. I took in the scene in front of me. Lily and Remus looked worried. Sirius and James looked guilty. I burst out laughing as I saw Ash, if looks could kill, Sirius and James would be long dead.

"Hey guys... What happened?" I questioned.

"Sirius can explain that to you." Ash said before huffing and walking away with Lily, Remus, and James. Okaaayy then.

"Sirius?" I sat up because it was awkward to talk to people laying down.

"Bree?" He mimicked me. I glared at him and he shut up. "I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd get knocked out! We turned the corner but realized you weren't there so we started heading back and I saw you so I kinda threw a book at you?"

"YOU WHAT!?" I screamed. When I got glares from all the people in the common room I rolled my eyes. "Sorry" I said sarcastically. "Where did you even get a book from? You don't read." He nodded his head.

"True, but there was a Ravenclaw passing by so I 'borrowed' their book." He looked proud of himself for some unknown reason.

"Well, because of that, you aren't aloud to help me prank." I crossed my arms and looked as stern as possible. He pouted and trudged away. He must've gotten James because seconds later Ash was next to me again.

"You wanna prank Sirius." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

We sat down at a chess board, because there were no tables, and started planning on a way to mess with Sirius. In the end we planned to mess with his hair and his took a quick trip to the library so that we could learn some spells. The plan was to charm some bubbles to spell out 'I love Severus Snape' and follow him around. We were also going to make them indestructible. The last step of our plan was to use muggle hair dye and dye his hair bright green.

This plan was full-proof. We start while he's asleep. He was gonna pay.


End file.
